Taking Over Me
by MysticDragon1691
Summary: Bakura listens to the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence and remembers a time long ago when Yami Malik and him were together in Ancient Egypt. My first yaoi please R&R! Psychoshipping! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh nor to I own the Evanescence song or any other band I mention in this story. I just own the plot idea.

**Rating: **T for language and violence Mwahahahaa!

**Warnings: **…um maybe some out of character-ness…and this is my first ever yaoi and my first every Psycho-Shipping (aka: Bakura and Malik-Yami Malik) story….so don't hate me just R&R.

**Dedication: **To my best friend Ren! She rocks!!

I thought of this idea after listening to Haunted and Taking Over Me both by Evanescence.**  
…err…Don't like the couple don't read! Psycho-shipping!!! ;P**

_-**Malik Yami Malik**_

_**-Marik Marik Ishtar-hikari** _

**Taking Over Me**

By: MysticDragon1691/Raven

Bakura sat on the edge of Ryou's bed listening to this new electronic device thing called an iPod that Ryou had just bought him to occupy his time while Ryou was away. Meaning instead of Bakura going out and getting all psychotic and causing mass mayhem and destruction and stealing everybody into the poor house Ryou just gave in and bought him and iPod so he would be able to do something even though he got the new play station 2 a few weeks ago for him for Christmas it wasn't enough so Ryou concluded that maybe music would help...maybe.

Bakura could not figure out how it worked but it did entertain him while his hikari was away. After listening to a few Marilyn Manson songs and some of My Chemical Romance he was starting to get bored as he laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling but it was the first line of the next song that really caught his attention more than the other songs the song was "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence. Malik immediately came to his mind as he listened to the words of the first verse.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. _

_But who can decide what they dream and dream I do. _

The memories of Bakura's ancient past flooded through his mind of Malik and him and there time together. Memories he had shoved into the back of his mind not wanting to remember what had happened, but there they were on the surface once again.

He wondered if Malik even remembered what happened all those years ago. Malik certainly did not act like it when they were both together. Bakura sat up as the song continued.

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you. _

_I have to be with you. _

_To live, to breath, your taking over me._

Bakura ran a hand through his long silver hair as he continued to remember everything he fought to put behind him so many years ago.

_-------_

"_Ra damn it." Tozokuoh Bakura said under his breath as he ran from the burning tents. "How do I get myself into this mess. And when did I begin to grow concern for others well being." He said as he dragged along side him another boy about his age he guessed, but oddly enough he had a sandy color to his spiked hair and his eyes were a light lavender color. He was definitely different. Bakura stopped thinking about all that as he heard some men behind him. He ducked behind some large rocks and dragged the boy with him and crouched down. _

"_I thought I heard someone go over this way." One of the men called. _

"_Damn it! This is a fine time to develop a conscience." Bakura also known as the infamous Thief King said as he heard some men getting closer to the boulder he was hiding behind. The boy began to move away making rusting noises as he went so Bakura grabbed him by the wrist and pulled the boys back against his chest then grabbed the boys other hand holding it tight against the boys chest so he could not move. _

"_Be quiet or they will hear us." said Bakura almost hissing into the boys ear. "And if you do make any more noise I'll just throw you out there so they could find you. And then what would you do?" _

_Bakura felt the boy tense up so Bakura held on tighter feeling his prisoner squirm around uncomfortably against him. He did not want this whole 'rescue the random little wanna-be thief' mission to be totally pointless. _

_The men gave up after a little while going back to help put out the fire that was consuming one of there larger tents. Bakura looked around the large rock then released the boy. _

"_What the fuck was that called you pyromaniac?" Bakura asked in a perturbed voice. "I was here to steal their gold and valuables and come to find out there is some idiot in a different tent setting things on fire almost getting me caught in the process." _

"_I do not need your help. Bastard." The boy said under his breath just turned around and stalked away from Bakura. _

"_So why did I save this person again? Oh well I'll just kidnap him. I should get some fun out of this." Bakura whistled and his black Arabian galloped up. Bakura jumped on its back and galloped towards the not-yet-named-sandy-colored-spiky-haired-pyromaniac, Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him over the horses back in front of him then galloped towards his hide out with the boy thrashing about and yelling. Bakura became annoyed with his antics and knocked the boy out so he could concentrate more on finding his hide out. _

_Bakura arrived at his underground hideout and just threw the kidnapped boy onto his bed and went to start a fire completely pissed off that his whole night was ruined by this pyromaniac who did not even know he was the cause of the empty handed Thief King._

_Bakura had finished his dinner by the time the boy had fully woken up. "I guess I shouldn't have hit you so hard on the back of the head. You were just so annoyingly loud and it was just well annoying." said the thief king as he got up from his seat and walked over to the boy who was now sitting up on the bed. "So what is your name, …boy?"_

"_Why have you kidnapped me?" the lavender eyed boy demanded almost yelling at the thief king._

"_I'm the kidnapper so I will be asking the questions, thank you." Bakura snapped._

"_I do not have anything to say to you, you bastard. And I'm not a boy. So stop calling me that. My name is Malik." Malik said as he glared at his captor._

_-------_

Bakura stood up turning off the iPod and throwing it on the bed after the song had finished deciding he needed some fresh air. He knew Ryou would be home later and would probably wonder where he was but he did not care. He just needed to get away from that song and concluded that taking a walk might help him. At this moment he just wanted to forget what happened back then. Bakura stormed out of the house.

_-------_

_Bakura informed Malik that he could go the next morning but Malik did not leave. Bakura could not figure out why he was staying. "He was all pissed off to get kidnapped and having to stay here and now he just does not want to leave." Bakura thought. "People. You cannot live with them. And you cannot live with out them." Bakura huffed._

_After a few months Malik still had not left. He even accompanied Bakura on a few trips to Thebes but never did Bakura allow Malik accompany him to steal from the tombs of the pharaohs._

"_No! You cannot go with me. This is my personal endeavor. And I do not want anything getting screwed up. If something goes wrong it will be on me. I go alone or not at all." Bakura yelled at Malik. "You know what. Why are you still here anyway? I told you to leave months ago."_

"_I have no where else to go. I am not entirely worthless like you think I am." Malik yelled back. "I know how to watch out for myself. What do you think I have been doing all my life?"_

"_Burning tents?!" Bakura questioned not wanting to say that he just did not want Malik getting hurt on his behalf. He knew Malik was not worthless he just did not want to admit was beginning to get attached to this lavender eyed person who refused to leave. _

_-------_

Bakura walked down the sidewalk. It was beginning to get dark out. He did not know where he was going nor did he really care at the moment.

_Have you forgotten all known and all we had._

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. _

_I knew you loved me then._

He began glaring at the people who passed by him making them move all the way over to the other side of the walk way. The second verse kept playing over and over in his head as he walked.

_I believed in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you. _

_I have to be with you. _

_To live, to breath, your taking over me. _

_-------_

_A year had passed and Malik still had not left Bakura's hideout. Bakura had realized that his mere attraction had grown into something more. He was not sure if Malik felt the same way but he had to know. _

_Malik walked in the room to find Bakura crouching near the fire putting more wood on. _

"_Bakura I will not take no as an answer this time. I'm going with you and that is final." Malik demanded as he walked over and stood behind Bakura. _

"_Why must you insist on coming with me to the tombs?" Bakura turned to look at Malik with a strange gleam in his eyes as he stepped closer to Malik leaning in so their noses were almost touching. Bakura stared into Malik's eyes waiting for a reaction. "or Is it because you really want to be with me that badly?" he added teasing him._

_Malik's cheeks blushed lightly as he tensed but did not move as he stared back at Bakura unsure of his actions. _

_Bakura gave a half smile at seeing the small blush creep along Malik's cheeks. "I guess maybe…" Bakura said not finishing his sentence as he leaned in closer and kissed Malik on the lips. _

_Malik's eyes flew open wide then he blinked twice. He did not know what to make of the thief king kissing him. Then it really hit him. Bakura was kissing him! He was about to lean back and ask if he was drunk but Bakura felt him move and brought his hand around and grabbed some of Malik's hair and held him there. Bakura ran his tongue along Malik's bottom lip as Malik seemed to melt right there. Bakura smirked as he dipped his tongue in Malik's mouth just to tease him a bit knowing he had won and had found out what he wanted too. He let go of Malik's hair and moved back. _

_Malik's face was bright red as Bakura looked at him as he licked his top lip still smirking then turning away to tend to the fire again. _

_Malik then stormed out of the room apparently pissed off for some reason and Bakura just laughed as he watched the added another log to the fire continuing to get it hot enough keep his room warm enough for the night. _

_-------_

Bakura could not help but laugh at that. When he laughed it came out almost manically and two people who were about to pass him on the sidewalk moved to the other side of the road all together when they saw Bakura laughing half manically and half self satisfied. Bakura kept walking for a little while then stopped not realizing where he had walked. He had walked to the Ishtar's.

"Why did I bloody walk here?!" Bakura asked out loud. Bakura's new favorite word. Bloody. Which he had learned from his hikari, Ryou.

"Hey Bakura why are you here?" asked Malik's hikari Marik.

_I look in the mirror and see your face. _

_If look deep enough._

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over._

_I believed in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you. _

_I have to be with you. _

_To live, to breath, your taking over me. _

Bakura jumped not actually expecting anyone to notice him walking by.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not bloody talking to myself, damn it." Bakura snapped knowing full well he had.

"Wow more touchy then usual. Oh well do you want to come in? I'm going to the store to get a few things but Malik is in the living room watching TV acting like he has nothing to do. "

Bakura just walked up the few steps and into the house with a scowl on his face not answering Malik's hikari. Marik shrugged and walked off.

Bakura walked to the living room door and stood in there and watched as Malik watched the TV and noticed Malik getting pissed off at the TV. Bakura could not figure out why but he just watched him. "Taking Over Me" still playing over in his head.

_I believed in you._

_I'll give up everything just to find you. _

_I have to be with you. _

_To live, to breath, your taking over me. _

-------

_Bakura and Malik made there way through the tombs corridors stealthily as not to set off any traps set up by the builders to keep out thieves like Bakura. _

"_What are you looking for Bakura?" Malik asked. _

"_Shh! I'm concentrating."_

"_Why don't we just burn the whole place down after stealing everything first of coarse."_

"_Because then the Pharaoh's little minions would be on us like flies to some honey. And I cannot afford getting caught much less having you in the middle of it." _

"_Aww Bakura. I didn't know you cared so much." Malik teased._

"_Shut the fuck up." _

"_Why? I know you want me." Malik was taunting him and would probably piss Bakura off but he did not care._

"_Narcissistic bastard." Bakura growled knowing it was true what Malik had said and turned around. He grabbed Malik by the throat and pushed him up against the tombs wall and forcefully kissed him sliding his tongue inside Malik's mouth. Both tongues battled for dominance as Bakura pressed there bodies together and grinding his hips into Malik's making Malik moan into Bakura's mouth. Bakura then stepped away not wanting to get too carried away. _

"_In a tomb?" Malik said taking a deep breath calming himself. "Your such a flirt. Fuck you."_

"_I know you want to but we are here to rob from the tomb." Bakura said as a matter of fact like as he turned to find the room in which the previous pharaoh was laid to rest for his journey to the after life. _

"_What is the point of stealing the corpse of some dead pharaoh?" asked Malik after they had finished raiding the tomb and were back at their horses. _

"_I'm saving it for a later date." Bakura said confidently. Just then from up above them they heard a group of horses galloping towards them. Bakura turned to look and saw about twenty of the pharaoh's soldiers on horse back galloping full speed towards them. Bakura suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Shit. We have to get out of here now!"_

"_It's Tozokuoh Bakura the Thief King. Isis was correct he would be here to night raiding the tombs. After them!" One of the soldiers yelled. _

_Malik and Bakura hurriedly jumped on there horses and fled for there lives but the small army soon caught up with them since all that they had taken was weighing down their horses. The pharaoh's army had almost surrounded them forcing them to stop._

"_Malik get out of here! I'll take care of these bastards!" Bakura yelled as he grabbed his sword and jumped down off his horse. But as soon as he finished the sentence the soldiers had surrounded them completely and were now advancing towards them. _

"_Its looks like I have no choice but to stay here and kick some ass with you. And I would not have left you behind anyways." Malik said sliding down off his steed and standing with his back against Bakura's glaring at the advancing soldiers as he drew his sword which was a gift he received from Bakura. _

"_I'm sorry I got you into this Malik." Bakura said over his shoulder just before he lunged towards the two first soldiers that were closest to him. Malik swung at the first soldier slicing off his head as blood splattered on his face and robe then immediately began sword fighting with the next soldiers. _

_Bakura had already taken out three of the bastards with out to much injury just a few bruises and lacerations. Nothing serious as of yet. Just then one of the soldiers sliced along Bakura's back making him yell out then turning swiftly he ran the soldier through with his sword. Bakura looked over at his companion and saw he was about to be stabbed in the back by a soldier and Bakura pulled out a small dagger and threw it and watched as it sunk itself deep in the larger soldiers neck making blood splatter on the ground. _

_Malik growled and swiftly sliced through another soldiers chest area making him collapse immediately. Malik looked around. Only six more to go. No make that four Malik thought as he watched Bakura sever off two more of the enemies heads. Malik turned and swung at the two soldiers in front of him forgetting about the third one. Malik swung and sliced through one of the soldiers throat causing more blood to splatter on him and the sand below. _

_Bakura grabbed the last soldier that was opposing him by the wrist that was holding his sword then Bakura thrust his sword through the man's heart. Bakura's hands and arms were covered in blood as was his face and clothing. But that didn't matter at the moment he had to know what was happening with Malik seeing as he still heard swords clashing against on another. _

_Malik yelled out in agony as the third forgotten about soldier plunged his sword through Malik's back causing him to collapse to his knees_

_Bakura whipped around recognizing Malik's voice as he yelled. Fear gripped him as he watched the soldier run his sword through Malik. Bakura, over come with rage, immediately grabbed his favorite saber, ran over, and buried it deep within the soldiers back through his heart causing the man to fall over removing his sword from Malik's back causing blood to gush from the wound. Then running around he grabbed the last soldier by the throat breaking it in the process then drove his sword through the soldiers chest then turned his sword sideways ripping the man's insides more and jerked out his sword and then shoved the soldier to the ground. _

_Malik moaned as he lay in the sand bleeding profusely. Bakura turned and kneeled by Malik's side. Bakura ripped his red overcoat and put the piece of ripped material over Malik's wound trying to slow the bleeding. He knew it was to late but he had to try and save his friend._

"_Bakura…I'm sorry…I couldn't…" Malik started. _

"_Don't speak!" Bakura said enraged at the Pharaoh and his army._

"_I know I don't have much time. So I just wanted you to know that I…" Malik said ignoring the order and taking Bakura's hand in his._

"_I told you not to speak damn it!" Bakura said as he felt the memories of him loosing his parents and town resurface once again. He was seething refusing to let the tears run down his face like he had when he was younger. _

"_I just wanted…I wanted you to know that I do love you…" Malik said his breathing becoming shallow each breath getting harder and harder to take. He felt his life being drained from him. _

_Bakura could not say anything at that moment so he leaned down and kissed Malik's lips lightly feeling they had already begun to get cold. He leaned back up and saw Malik was no longer breathing and put his ear to Malik's mouth. Silence. He knew his friend was dead. "I love you too." Bakura said as he leaned back on his knees still holding onto Malik's lifeless hand. _

"_Why is it every time I love someone they always die! Always!!" Bakura yelled out in grief and utter rage. "I will avenge his death. The Pharaoh will pay for what he has done." A stray tear ran down Bakura's dusty blood splattered face as he lifted his beloved into arms and hugged him close as he rocked back and forth not allowing any more tears to fall to the sand below him. _

_-------_

_(Taking over me) _

_Your taking over me._

"Ahhh!" Bakura yelled gripping his head in his hands as he fell to his knees jerking Malik out of his thoughts on the TV. Malik turned to see his psychotic friend violently shaking on the floor in the door way to the living room.

"What the hell?" Malik asked as he walked over to his friend who was totally loosing it on his floor in front of him. "What's wrong with you Bakura?"

Bakura suddenly looked up at Malik who had jerked him out of his memories. Bakura got a gleam to his eyes one in which Malik had never seen as Bakura stared at him then stood suddenly making Malik almost twitch at the freaky actions the past thief king was making.

"Alright Bakura stop fuckin around with…" Malik said unable to finish his sentence because Bakura had both of his wrists pinning him against the wall pressing there bodies together.

Malik stared into Bakura's rage filled eyes which were only a few inches away wondering what the hell was going on.

"Do you not remember anything?!" Bakura demanded.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Do you not remember anything that happened before?!" Bakura yelled this time.

"When? This week or last week or what?" Malik asked again beginning to get annoyed with his silver haired friend.

"No you fool! In our ancient past! Remember I kidnapped you and then you wouldn't leave and then you died! You bastard!" Bakura said half yelling his emotions actually showing in his words. "and then you act as if nothing happened!"

"Oh," was all Malik could say. Of coarse he remembered he just did not want to bring it up before knowing Bakura did not remember and he would be all pissed at him telling him to go fuck a duck or something.

"Is that all you can say?" Bakura asked. "You died in my arms and all you can say is 'Oh'?" Bakura said.

"Ra! I'm sorry I didn't want to say anything knowing you didn't remember." Malik said becoming uncomfortable with the position in which Bakura had placed them so Malik decided to flip there positions so now Bakura was being held down by Malik. "In Egypt you were always the seme, once in a while I'd like to be the seme." Malik said as he inched closer to Bakura's face.

"Hmmh. I'm sorry. I don't make the best uke." Bakura said just before he yanked his hands free from Malik's and then grabbed Malik's wrists once more making him fall backwards and land on the floor as Bakura straddled him. "I prefer being on top." Bakura said feeling very dominant at the moment and liking it.

"Will you stop feeding your ego and kindly remove yourself from being on top of me." Malik asked as he tried to shove off Bakura.

"Why? You know you want me." Bakura said his eyes with an almost playful gleam in them as he repeated Malik's sentence from over 3000 years ago.

Malik smirked as he remembered saying that exact same thing to Bakura. "If your going to sit there…" Malik did not finish his sentence he just reached up and pulled Bakura's face down by his silver hair and kissed him lightly on the lips then lingered there waiting for Bakura to initiate a more intimate kiss.

"Let go of my hair you pyromaniac…" Bakura said smirking as he then licked Malik's bottom lip then slid his tongue inside Malik's mouth to explore inside his beloved Malik's mouth after so long. Their tongues glide against one another and Malik moaned against Bakura thoroughly enjoying this moment. Bakura moved his hands down along Malik's black shirt and then under to feel his toned abdomen and up his chest. The kiss became rough and passionate each striving to be the dominant one. Malik's hands moved to entwine his fingers in Bakura soft silvery hair holding him not wanting him to leave him ever again. Bakura moaned wanting Malik to touch him more.

Just then Rishid entered the room. "Master Marik I heard some strange noises are you oka…" Rishid froze at the site of his masters Yami making out with Bakura on the floor no less. "I apologize for interrupting. Please excuse me!" Rishid turned and hurriedly walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Well that was weird." commented Bakura. "Yet it was quite amusing to see the look on his face."

Malik laughed as Bakura got up then got up as well.

"We will have to do that more often." Malik said.

_(Taking over me) _

_Taking over me._

Bakura smirked completely self-satisfied then he remembered the song which reminded of all of this and was glad that Ryou got him the iPod. He'd have to remember to thank his hikari when he returned home that evening…or if he did return that night at all as he looked over at Malik who licked his lips sensually like Bakura had done the first time they kissed back in ancient Egypt he then walked out of the living room motioning Bakura to follow.

Bakura smiled mysteriously and followed Malik out of the room and up the stairs actually happy he had walked to the Ishtar house. Maybe something else random will happen like this. Bakura laughed once as he repeated the last line of the Evanescence song.

"What was that Bakura?" Malik asked once inside his room.

"Hm?…oh never mind." Bakura said as he closed the door to Malik's bed room and locked it so they would not be disturbed. At least not until morning.

**THE END**

**A/N: **So what did you think of my first yaoi?! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me!! Please Review! Arigato for reading!!! ja


End file.
